The Elf's Knight
by Fleetfox
Summary: What if Harry had an Elf princess for a friend at a young age? What if she was taken before he went to Hogwarts by someone worse than Voldemort? Determined to find her, Harry strives to become strong and will stop at nothing at finding her.
1. Chapter 1

**Look who's back from the dead! Well after reading so many fanfics and deciding that there wasn't really enough good ones out in the open I finally decided to continue my fanfic adventures. This story is for me to enjoy later when I get bored and I hate boredom. It starts off slow because I like reading more than I do writing so enjoy!**

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

The street was lit by the muggle street lights, but despite this Minerva's eyes were well equipped to see the gentleman in the long purple cloak appear from nowhere at the end of Privet Drive, her sensitive ears barely able to detect the faint 'pop' of displaced air that was the trademark of apparition. He took a long glance around and reached deep into his pockets, his hand emerging clasped around a large silver lighter. Striking a pose, he aimed the lighter at the nearest street lamp, which flickered briefly before the light seemed to be transferred from the lamp to the tip of the lighter which burst into a small yellow flame. With a click it was extinguished, and he moved on to the next streetlamp.

A minute later the entire street was dark, nothing but the house lights dimmed by curtains illuminated the street, and the elderly and strangely dressed man advanced down the street towards four Privet Drive. He stopped, briefly, at the low wall that abutted the garden and waited.

He was not disappointed, and in one swift move that was one part leap and one part _twist_ a women emerged seemingly from the shadows around his feet. She eased the muscles in her neck somewhat and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose before greeting him.

"Albus, is it true? About Lily and James?" she asked, deep frown lines and the general gloom exaggerating her already aged features.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, voice heavy with grief.

A small sob escaped from the woman and her shoulders slumped. Albus Dumbledore gingerly wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to console her. "At least Harry is safe."

"Where is he Albus?" She eyed his cloak suspiciously, almost daring him to produce an infant from within its folds.

Dumbledore looked to the sky, his eyes scanning the horizon, "I entrusted him to Hagrid, I felt he would be safer with him." Silently they understood the implication and the real reason they were there –_ there were people out there who would do harm to Harry Potter_.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Albus replied, "and you know how fond he is of Harry. I thought that it might be easier for him if he had a chance to say a goodbye. At least for now."

Professor McGonagall followed his line of sight and though she was unsure what she was looking for exactly, she watched with perhaps greater intensity than him. She opened her mouth to speak, and then hesitated slightly but now resolved to make her opinions known she forged onwards. "Albus, are you sure about this? They really are the worst sort of muggles, you know. Lily would not have approved, certainly not. Why must he grow up here of all places?"

"Because here he will be safe, Minerva, above all he must be safe. We failed, despite our best efforts, to save his parents and where we have failed so many times before little Harry has succeeded. He has afforded us all some measure of peace in our lives for the price of peace in his, that I am sure. The least we can do is make sure he is safe."

"What makes you think he will be safe here, Albus?"

He was silent.

A rumble approached, the low growl of a powerful engine steadily increasing in the silence of the night, and a bright light grew in strength in the sky. Soon enough that growl become a roar and the light became blinding as a huge motorcycle with a _giant_ rider descended from the black. Rubber squealed on tarmac, surely leaving behind large skid marks as the brakes worked their hardest to bring the careening bike to a stop.

The engine stalled, and the light flickered out. The giant astride the bike dismounted, pulled the goggles up his blackened face and smiled a wide, bushy smile towards the elderly professors. He reached down and extricated a bundle of cloth from the sidecar, which looked almost comically small cradled in his huge arms.

"'ullo, Professors," he muttered, giving the street a suspicious, side-long glance.

"Ah, Hagrid! No problems, I trust?"

"Not at all, Sir, little 'un fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol," he looked fondly down at the little bundle, frowned and carried on, a little choked up, "I saw what's left of the house, it's ..."

"I know Hagrid, I know," all three stood for a moment in the darkness, united and yet alone in their grief for friends they did not have time to mourn.

"Well, I 'ad better be going Professor, I borrowed this bike from Sirius and I 'pose I should be getting it back to him,"

"Where did you see him?" Albus gave Hagrid an intent look, and the trademark twinkle in his eyes seemed to both grow cold and amplify "This could be important, Hagrid."

"At the 'ouse, of course," he looked confused, "he was there before I was 'o course. Must have arrived on the bike. Was him who managed to pull Harry out of the house and found him these blankets. Looked almost half-mad, you know? Merlin only knows what it must feel like to lose a friend as close to him as James were."

"And he just gave Harry to you?"

"Oh, aye, not a problem there. I told him that you knew somewhere he could be safe until things settled down an' all. Seemed distracted to tell the truth, told me to take the bike and to see 'arry here safely," Hagrid frowned again, "He said that he didn't expect he'd need the bike no more, odd I know, but to be frank, I was just glad of the lend."

Dumbledore tried to make sense of this information, but try as he might there was still no way to get over the facts of the situation. Strange behaviour or not, there was no concrete explanation he knew of that allowed for his innocence. He would have to track Sirius down before the Aurors did if he ever expected to hear the full version of events. But the problem of Sirius Black would have to be solved another day, there were other things to take care of.

"Very well Hagrid, if you please?"

"'oh course, Sir ..." he looked down at the rags, and the sweet little baby within, and tried his best to smile his big, bearded smile, but tears ruined it and it took Dumbledores' steadying hand upon his shoulder to get the sobs under control, "Bye then Harry, just fer now, alright?" He placed a scratchy kiss on the baby's forehead, before handing over the bundle.

Swiftly he turned around, fumbled for a handkerchief and blew loudly, almost humorously if it weren't for the situation, before turning to face them again goggles in place, no doubt to hide red, bloodshot eyes. "Alright then, I best get this thing squared away ... G'night Professors."

He swung his leg over the motorcycle, and with a twist of the ignition he was away, the load roar slowly subsiding into the night, a light blinking on the horizon.

Professor McGonagall had stayed quiet throughout this exchange, but now took this chance, "Albus, I hope you know what you're doing. There's a reason that they made Sirius the godfather you know?" She regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"I know," something flashed across his face, but it was there so fleetingly that Minerva couldn't tell what exactly it was, "but there's something decidedly strange about the behaviour of Mr. Black. If it all turns out alright, then Harry needs be here no longer than it takes to sort out what happened tonight. You know as well as I that we have no real clue what happened at Godric's Hollow."

"Are you really sugges-" McGonagall managed, before Dumbledore cut in "I'm not suggesting anything, but this next week is going to be one long investigation. We have emerged, blinking, into a new beginning and it will take time to figure out exactly what happened during that long night. Just because Voldemort is no longer a threat doesn't mean that there aren't those willing to do harm in his name. Furthermore, I am no more sure today than I was yesterday exactly who I can trust."

McGonagall relented. " I have seen how those muggles act! The husband is a buffon and the child is bloody spoiled. Harry deserves better! He needs a loving family and these people I'm afraid will not be able to see as you Albus"

Albus walked up the normal path, by the perfectly normal lawn bordered with perfect petunias. He reached the normal door, removed his wand, and with a swish, flick and a flash a wicker basket was whisked into existence on the doorstep of Number Four into which the small child was placed. A letter from the depths of Dumbledore's cloak quickly followed it, safely tucked into the folds of cloth.

He straightened up, and peered through the curtains to the front room, on a whim. Before him lay the picture perfect vision of normalcy and stability. Everything the young Harry would surely need in the days, and perhaps even the years to come. It was really for the best that Harry stay here. He would be protected. Among his family. Away from those he would seek to hurt him, use him or otherwise mistreat him. They would simply have to bear losing a third Potter this night, for his own safety. After all it is for the greater good.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

**Eight years later (Which makes Harry 9 years old for those of you who cannot do math)**

"Ha ha you freak," shouted Dudley as he punched Harry relentlessly. This unfortunately was a daily occurrence at Surrey, England. The famous Boy Who Lived forced to live like a street rat by he abusive "family".

After Dudley and his friends left, Harry got up slowly in pain. It was raining, the piercing rain drops mixed with his tears. "Dammit, I hate them so much" Harry muttered. To his surprise a voice asked curiously " who do you hate so much?".

In front of him, was a little girl with pointy ears about the same age as him. Harry just stared in amazement. "None of your business," he replied with frustration. "Why do you even care?"

"Well, there's many reasons, like for one I could heal you" the pointy-eared girl replied happily. "Also you look like you could use a friend!"

"I don't need friends" Harry angrily replied. "All I need is my life and I intend to keep it that why". But the girl with pointy ears would not have it. After pushing Harry back to the ground, a strange green glow came from her hands.

Harry looking on with shock asked" What the bloody hell is that?. Before receiving a smack to the head.

"My mother said it isn't polite to use bad language" she replied. "Like I said I can heal you! You see I'm an elf in disguise!"

"I don't even know you or believe you for that matter" Harry still staring.

"Well let me properly introduce myself then. I am Vanya, Princess of the Runlaion Elves at your service" Vanya said with a grin. "What's yours?" Harry looking at her with indifference shrugged.

"Harry Potter, the freak, boy, which ever you prefer" Harry answered. "Nothing really special about me though."

"That's not true, I can sense a great power within you. But there are two dominating forces battling each other" Vanya leaned in closer sniffing Harry. Harry for once was puzzled. He had never met someone willing to learn about him. And he had definitely never met an elf before. It was a remarkable moment for him to realize that his life could possible change this very instant. Harry wondered what was so special about him. Why did he end up on the roof after being chased by the fat lard and his dumb friends? Why did his hair grow back after being cut by Horse Head? Why did the teacher's hair turn blue?

As if reading his mind, Vanya responded, " It's simple, you're a wizard Harry. Strange isn't, you seem more like a knight though." Vanya then stood up eyes filled with joy extending her hand, a ray of sunshine appeared on her. "Hey! We could be friends, the Princess and her Knight!"

Harry then did something he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled, a small flame gathered within his heart. Removing the doubts, the fears, and the suspicions Harry look delighted. It was a bizarre feeling indeed. Even though he just met this odd girl who claimed she was an elf, he felt as though he would give his life just to see her smile for one last time. Harry reached up and grabbed her hand, nodding gratefully.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

**Well here is the first chapter, next one should be up in about two weeks, I intend to make this story a lot better than my 2 previous ones as they literally sucked. I may end up re-writing them later but for now I'm going to stick and focus on this one. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, looks like I was able to pull through another chapter and this one should be quite good. Might be looking for a beta so I can develop the story a bit better. Enjoy and remember to give reviews as it will help me in the long run hopefully.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

Chapter 2

The sun shined brightly through his windows, gently waking the Boy Who Lived from his dreams of sweets and happiness. But this is not our tale.

Living with the Dursleys has been a nightmare for Harry. The Dursleys are an interesting brand of humans who thrive on perfection. Most people would normally be thrilled at the thought of having someone in their family that was special but not them.

The Dursleys despised anything that was different to them. Petunia Dursley is a prime example of that. With her long thin body and horse-like neck is quite adept at peeking at her neighbors. Petunia Dursley is truly a disgusting creature filled with envy. Her husband unfortunately is worse depending on whom you asked. Physically, the man is practically walrus.

His beady little eyes bursting with greed and gluttony would always find someway to belittle others weaker than him. Then there is the spawn of the two "normal couples", Dudley Dursley or better known as the pig with a wig. Following his parents' example, Dudley would bully Harry in many different ways. He isolates Harry at school, depriving of him of any possible friendship. Then Dudley and his group of friends like to play a game called Harry-Hunting. Where the gang would chase Harry and hold him down while someone punches him repeatedly.

Back to our story, young Harry has just awoken from his dream of a certain blond blue-eyed elf with pointy ears. The cupboard under the stairs is dark, damp, and dirty. Sadly it is the home of our hero. Whenever he "misbehaved", he would be sent there with no food.

Whenever something odd occurred, he was sent to the cupboard under the stairs. As you can see this is not fitting for a Princess' Knight. After sitting up, Harry slowly fiddles with the green necklace Vanya had given him before she departed, recollecting the memory of their first meeting.

_Flashback_

"Here, take this, I've got to go now before the Valthiren come destroying everything in sight to look for me." She sighed pulling the necklace from her pocket.

"Who are the Valthiren" Harry asked confused at the statement, grabbing the necklace.

" The Valthiren are the Royal Guards, they're pretty strict about everything, though I got them wrapped around my finger" Vanya grinned. Looking at the sun, Vanya frowned "I got to go home now, my family is probably deliberating whether or not a strange old man has ran off with me."

"your family is weird, will we see each other though?"

"Don't be stupid, of course we will! We'll meet back at that tree over there tomorrow around Noon. After all where would a Princess be without her personal Knight!" Vanya shouted as she ran off to the deeper part of the woods, disappearing into the night.

_Flashback Ends_

Harry clenching his fists stood up. "That's right, I am her Knight. It's time to get what's mine."

Thus began the transformation of a weak boy into incredible. Harry realized that all those strange happenings involving him were his test.

Looking back at all the merciless events, the traumas, and the miseries were meant to shape him into great. Harry had to become great in order to protect Vanya. He had to break free from his chains of destiny that were holding him down. If he really wanted it then he had to start right now by first dealing with the Dursleys.

Suddenly remembering that he was a wizard, Harry thought about the fantasy books and TV shows that gave the notion wizards had power and if that is what he is then by George he had powers too. All he needed to do was access it. Simple enough right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

Harry closed his eyes in deep concentration. He then thought back to all the times when he felt powerless. Soon he came to a place of just dark void. It was an odd place, completely full of nothingness. But in front of him, a figure appeared.

Eyes widening, Harry fearfully cried out to the figure " Where am I?"

"Interesting," said the figure. "I'm guessing you must be the body I'm attached to"

Puzzled, Harry stepped closer. "Who are you?" Harry demanded quietly. Harry began to feel a brutal chill as the figure laughed quietly, a grating chortle that was vexing on Harry's nerves, sending shivers down his back. "

My name is Lord Voldemort," the figure answered, his voice laced with humor. "And I'm quite sure that we have met before."

"Ugly was it? My name is Harry," Harry responded and flashed a fake smile, mockery flittering through his face. "And you know what? I really don't think we have met because I am pretty sure I would remember someone so hideous looking."

Voldemort blinked in surprise, ignoring the slight impatience of Harry's remarks and faintly cocking his head as he regarded Harry with a meditative frown. Her dark and burning eyes assessed him again, open curiosity on her face. "Ahh, you don't remember what happened all those years ago despite the dreams" He reasoned slowly and for a second his eyes glittered red.

"Again, totally confused here, where am I and who the hell are you?"

Then, the mysterious figure started to laugh. It was not a warm or uplifting laugh; it was a bitter cold laugh. At this point, Harry started to slowly edge away from Voldemort. "Well for one thing, we are in your mindscape." The figure paused for dramatic effect before proclaiming " And I am the reason why your pitiful life is so miserable. You see I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I prefer Lord Voldemort or rather I used to be."

"Wait, wha-" stuttered Harry.

"Just shut up for a moment and let me explain." Voldemort snapped. " You see I murdered your parents and then tried to murder you. To put it bluntly, due to an unforeseen reason you survived the killing curse and deflected back to me. Now that you're here this will be easier than I thought"

Harry could only gaze at him with undisguised fear. At a first glance Voldemort looked humanoid but was far from it. His face was the face of a snake, thin and ascetic, but his eyes had the cold gleam of the fanatic instead of a snake's indifference.

When you look at his body overall, he looks pretty frail and helpless, not resembling a terrifying monster. However if you glance closely underneath the underneath, he is literally your worst nightmare. Thinking that, Harry began to gain his confidence back.

"What will be easier that you thought?" Harry asked softly, watching the demonic man carefully, but Voldemort made no attempt to attack him just yet, content with the conversation as he idly raised his hand to his head, unconsciously stroking it.

"Why, the complete and utter annihilation of previous so called downfall, and the destruction of the light," Voldemort answered easily, a dark gaze of amusement in his eyes. Voldemort then made a tutting sound, clucking his tongue as he waggled his finger at Harry mocking him. "You really shouldn't have tried to piss me off, boy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you lot had a shop where I could just off myself from this world," Harry retorted sarcastically, but he allowed the first trickle of his raged-granted power to start flowing into him, an intense but pleasurable rush of void that warmed his entire body with a satisfying tingle. Voldemort strangely didn't seem to take offence yet at Harry's attitude towards him, rather, he merely looked entertained as a slow smile crossed his face.

"Well, despite your looks you certainly don't act like a child, do you?" He murmured softly.

"The Dursleys are a bad influence," Harry confided, shrugging his shoulders, but his grip on the reality of the situation never faltered and he unconsciously continued channeling his power, tense and alert. "You know, being a bunch of freaks and all." Chuckling at the irony of the situation as the Dursleys always referred to him as a freak.

"I can believe that," Voldemort said, nodding in understanding as she smiling, her eyes glazing over for a short second. "Muggles are troubling most of the time, but they do have their uses sometimes. But they are weak and killing them far outweighs the cons. Besides, some of the "best times" I've ever had in my life are when muggles were in control of my life. But then I got a taste of control and it felt good."

"Before you try to dispatch me, just what did my family do to make you want to kill us all?" Harry asked the demonic fiend in front of him. "I mean, it's not like we couldn't have stolen your soul, because you don't have one anymore." That remark about the soul got to Voldemort as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I used to be like you Harry, I too had no parents. I was put in an orphanage at a very young age where muggles tormented me daily. But then I discovered power and proceeded to pay the muggles back tenfold" Voldemort proclaimed.

"Oh really," Harry deadpanned sarcastically, rolling his eyes mockingly as a sardonic grin flittered onto his face. " I didn't know someone like you could have parents, and here I thought you spawned off from the leg of a troll. Trolls do exist right?"

Voldemort was beginning to lose his temper as annoyance flickered onto his face. He lowered his hand from his head and flexed his fingers, as if he would have liked nothing more at that very moment than to pick him up and strangle him. "This rebellious act of yours is getting old, boy," Voldemort, said, frustration clouding his tone.

"And you'd let me live?" Harry asked in disbelief and scorn, skepticism on his face. "Yeah, like I really believe that! How stupid do you think I really am?"

"Why Harry, wizard supremacy is what the world needs. Instead of finishing you off, join me and we can bring the world to its knees," Voldemort said, flashing him a brilliant smirk. But under the coldness of his eyes lay a burning passion, dark and hot, and Harry knew without a doubt that Voldemort was lying.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice then" said Harry. " Voldemort for a brief second looked bewildered at the apparent surrender of Harry and started to grin with anticipation. "

"You had your chance," roared Voldemort. "I'll just absorb you and take your body." Voldemort proceeded to lift his hand and chant strange words. Harry felt a tiny tug coming from his body.

A strange glow emitting from Harry's body heading towards Voldemort's body was visibly seen now. Harry could feel the immense drain on his magic taking a toll on him. He needed to act fast and do something.

Soon the drain would be complete and Voldemort would fully absorb him, free to rein terror everywhere. It's crunch time; Harry could only look helplessly as Voldemort grew stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"I suppose this is a bit anticlimactic seeing as you did defeat me eight years ago. Quite pitiful really how you're such an insignificant bug. I've seen your memories of your life, and they are not impressive."

"Look who's talking," countered Harry. "Didn't I kill you when I was about a year old? So what does make you, a little bitch?"

"_**CRUCIO!" **_

Harry was completely unprepared from the blistering amount of pain coming from the red spell casted on him by Voldemort. Blasted a couple feet from him, Harry proceeded to use verbal jabs at Voldemort.

"You seem like a miserable grump. Gee I wonder why, must be, because your parents never wanted you," Harry concluded sarcastically. "You see mine did I'm pretty sure, which was why they protected me to the death from you. But what did they do for you?" If possible Voldemort's eyes grew a darker shade of red.

"I think you hate me because you wish you were me, at least a little bit. Was your whole 'ideal world' thing just screwed up by you not having any parents, or did a "

"_**AVEDA KEDAVRA" **_bellowed Voldemort, " You insolent brat, why won't you shut up!"

'Calm down.' Harry thought to himself, though it was hard to do so as he dodged another green curse, 'He's dictating the whole pace of the fight. Just gotta keep stalling til I can figure out a way to stop him.'

"Yo orphan man! What's that green spell you keep throwing me?"

"_**AVEDA KEDAVRA"**_

"Shit" Harry dodged by tumbling to the left. Holding out his left hand Harry cried out the killing curse, but to his avail nothing happened. "It seems as though you lack the will to kill me. You see Potter, there are only strongest who run this world. It is impossible for any others to strive. This is why your parents fell to me, and this is why now I will regain my power through you. The weak like you cannot hope to survive in this world. You need emotion Harry, to power your spells. That is how a true wizard should live his life, with fiery passion, not hiding in a cupboard under the stairs."

Harry slowly got up from the ground, head facing downward, grinning. " Well then" said Harry uncharacteristically for a boy his age. "Because _**Knights**_ have to be the _**STRONGEST, **_I guess I have to win" cackled Harry with his eyes and hands glowing a shining emerald.

With both mages, with their left and right hands stretched apart from each other, prepared to shout out the final curse to end this battle. You could literally smell the hatred pouring out of these two, with Harry gathering his from years of abuse and the loss of his parents, and Voldemort from pure insanity.

"_**AVEDA KEDAVRA"**_ said the two in sync and all went bright green.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

Meanwhile, the Dursleys were at the table wondering where their breakfast was. They were getting angrier and angrier with each passing second their stomachs were not filled. Vernon, a huge lover of food finally had enough of this nonsense and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Boy!" Cried out Vernon. "Get up this instance!" But previously occupied within his mindscape, Harry of course did not answer. Enraged at this apparent disrespect, Vernon called Harry one more time.

Suddenly the door of the cupboard under the stairs opened and out came Harry Potter smiling like a blue jay. But the smile disappeared an instant later as he looked to see Vernon standing in front of him. The man's beady eyes were narrowed and his face was darkening in rage as he regarded his most hated nephew, the bane of his picture-perfect life.

Vernon's beady eyes flickered over to the pieces of rubble and blood that was dripping from Harry's sopping clothes onto the floorboards and his mouth constricted in fury.

"So boy, do you have a good reason to explain your lateness of making us breakfast?" Vernon spat out angrily, his gluttonous eyes reflecting the vast amount of hatred that he felt for his abnormal nephew. Petunia and Dudley looked on curiously from the dining room. Noticing the rubble around Harry's 'room', he continued.

"And you've made a big mess! Who do you think will have to clean this all up? I know it won't be you, you ingrate! It will be your poor Aunt Petunia, who has enough to do around the house without adding your careless mess to her workload!"

Harry still kept his head low, his entire body shivering as the adrenaline just started him and the chill laced with fury settled in. He kept his head low as he tried to shuffle around his Uncle, heading towards the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

However Vernon wasn't through with him just yet and a meaty hand gripped itself roughly around Harry's shoulder, twirling him around painfully to face his Uncle, who observed the boy with eyes full of disgust and anger.

"Uncle, you have approximately 10 seconds to get your filthy hands off of me, before I rip you limb from limb you overgrown sorry excuse for a damned walrus."

"What did you see to me boy?" He whispered harshly bending down glare at Harry closely. He let go of Harry, who scooted backwards as he quickly pulled out his belt. "You've become like you're parents, a rotten, pathetic low-life criminal, despite our best efforts to turn you into a normal, civilized person. Now this is what you do to us? This outright show of disrespect!"

Holding the belt with his right hand, Vernon continued his soft rant. "Now you listen hear boy, I'm going to give _**YOU,**_ 30 seconds to apologize to all of us, and clean up this mess before making _**YOUR**_ family who took you in at the goodness out of their hearts, some breakfast."

Harry merely lifted his hand and melodiously said out "_**Flipendo" **_gleefully watching as Vernon flew backwards 10 feet in the air hitting the table. Dudley and Petunia cried out in distress at the sight of Vernon being knocked out fearfully crouching down gaping at Harry.

"Oh dear Uncle, what have you and dear Auntie have been keeping from me and Duddikins, mocked Harry. "Was there a particular reason you kept my true heritage from me or were you just so _**weak **_and frail that you feared a small child?"

Petunia crying out in anger "After everything we have done, this is how you repay is us? We gave you clothes, we fed you, and we gave you a roof over your head when your deadbeat parents managed to get themselves killed!"

"They died protecting me," roared Harry. "Which is more then you could have ever done, you selfish bitch! Time after time, it was either 'BOY do this! BOY, do that! Never once in my entire have you shown an ounce of kindness or love!"

Harry then started to pace around his family, eyes full of animosity and hatred. " Normally, what a 'normal' person would do is to simply leave. But it appears that I can't just do that without some serious consequences. Yes Petunia, I know wizards dropped me off here and I also know that if I leave, they will come." Harry then strode up to Petunia and levitated her and the rest of the Dursleys up to the ceiling triumphantly.

"So there are some changes to be made here if we want to have a pleasant experience before I have the opportunity to leave this God-forsaken hell hole. I do not like tormenting those weaker than me, and unfortunately compared to me, you all are like insects. First off give me Dudley's second bedroom. I know he needs the room because he's so fat but I want the space. Second no more chores, I am not your slave, do it your fucking self. Third I want an equal amount of food, and if you even think about trying to poison me I will send you lot to hell. Because I will find out and you will pay for it dearly…."

During the late afternoon, it was time for Harry to meet with his new friend Vanya. It was still sunny out despite the time but it made the day even more perfect. Though he did not remember exactly how he defeated Voldemort in his mindscape but Harry was reluctant to admit that Voldemort was still out there, just bidding his time to enact his revenge. Nonetheless, Harry would enjoy his time with Vanya.

"Oof," groaned Harry as a figure mysteriously appeared on his back.

Suddenly Vanya appeared out of nowhere, now dressed in a strange silver and white dress. Her blond hair spilled over her shoulders as she sat on his back, glancing around the forest with barely hid joy. "You're really here!" Harry breathed softly, his eyes glued to the young girl.

"No," Vanya said sarcastically. "I am creating an illusion in your mind that let's you see me and feel me apparently. If anybody else was around, although I do not know why they would want to, they would only see you talking to yourself."

Harry frowned and quickly turned over with his body and now lay on top of Vanya. He reached out and lightly tugged Vanya's hair. He suddenly felt real, warm and alive, and Harry quickly pulled his hand back. "Nope, feels pretty real to me" Harry grinned. "Yes," Vanya answered simply. Harry nodded slowly. "What do we do now?" He asked her.

Vanya cocked her head in thought, regarding the sky carefully. "Well I could show you where I live. Not if you don't mind being heavily inspected by my family. As you know I am an heiress to the throne of my people so such precautions are taken. But my mother would absolutely love to meet you. You know what, let's go!"

Harry stared at her in incomprehension, not understanding what she had just said. He frowned and was about to ask a question when he saw a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped to the left, but there was nothing there, merely a faint afterglow beaming from the sun.

Yet as he gazed around, he could feel rather than see something that lay below ordinary sight. "What is this?" He asked quickly.

"That is how we will get to my home," Vanya answered. "You see here, my mother explained to me that there are different dimensions or planes of reality. While it is all the same universe, there are remarkable differences that prevent uhh…, ordinary people or muggles, from accidently stepping through territories. Since I just stepped from the portal, the residue is still there so I can find my way back home. I think it's called the Gateway"

"What's the Gateway?" Harry asked, struggling to keep the panic out of his voice as something else flashed in the corner of his eye.

"The entryway beyond the physical surface, to use one is to travel into the deeper surfaces of the universe, magical phenomena, and so forth," Vanya answered and a slight smile appeared on her face. "The next time you see a flicker, that means a Gateway has been opened. To activate one, you must focus your magical energy and command it to take you to your destination. So, do you wish to tour my home" Vanya hopefully asked. "I could take us there and then show you how to get home though this would be my first time taking another person with me."

Harry felt a tiny hint of nervousness at that statement. To which Vanya quickly responded, " I'm completely sure I can do this Harry, don't worry!"

Harry slowly nodded and waited in near silence. Vanya's eyes began to shimmer a dark blue. She got off of Harry and placed one hand on him and the other facing the Gateway. The only sound was Vanya's deep breathing as she stood next to Harry, until another flicker appeared in the corner of Harry's eye. Shutting his eyes tightly, Harry then felt a small tingle all over his body and braced himself. A whirlwind of movement suddenly occurred, and then it was over. When Harry opened his eyes again, Vanya and him were in a completely different place, and what they saw made both of them scream in absolute horror.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxx**

**Well I hope you liked that cliffhanger, next chapter should be up and running in about two weeks or so. The reason I was able to get this one in sooner was because I was kinda bored. Review and well review**


End file.
